Lemon Soap and Licorice Drops
by Willowarbeck67
Summary: Remus has decided James will never get over Lily; now, it's not that he's a bad friend, but he just can't bring himself to care. Maybe it's because James has been in the exact same predicament since first year, or because Remus' mind is engaged in another, furry, situation... Nope, it's probably the first reason. Rated T for the occasional f-bomb, a nice fluffy romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Mr. Moony,_

James sends his regards and wishes you were here. To quote him, "Tell that wanker he best be coming over like he said and not call it off like he always does, cause if he doesn't I'll rip his spine out of his arse." Always so articulate our James. So, what are you up too? How was the last moon? WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN YET? Things are normal here, boring as shite, but normal. It'd be significantly better if you were here. And speaking of which, when are you heading over? I've missed stealing your jam sandwiches.

 _Sincerely, A very hungry Sirius._

 _Very Hungry Sirius,_

I apologize for not sending any letters this summer; life has a way of taking your best laid plans and flushing them down the toilet. So it is with a heavy heart I must inform you that you will be receiving the brunt of our lovely Prongs' eloquence, and tell him I will not be visiting this summer. My parents decided to take us to France until school begins, so it looks like I won't be seeing you three any time soon. Otherwise, my holiday has been rather slow so far. The trip is a godsend really, I'd rather claw my own eyes out than spend another day siting in my room with no new book to keep me company. It might be a while until I can write again, there's been much more security around the borders with you know what going on but please keep up the correspondence,

 _A very bored werewolf._

 _Very bored,_

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU GET TO GO OFF AND MEET FRENCH GIRLS WHILE I'M STUCK WITH SIRIUS MOANING ABOUT YOU NOT BEING HERE, AND PETER BEING A WET BLANKET, AND MOM AND DAD GETTING ON MY CASE, AND AVOIDING QUESTIONS ON WHY THE HOUSE SMELLS LIKE WET DOG, AND I WAS COUNTING ON YOU TO MAKE UP SHIT AND HELP ME KEEP MY SANITY AND TALK ABOUT LILY AND I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON A BAGUETTE WHILE YOU'RE IN FRANCE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ARSE! -Prongs

And now you see what I have been living with. Anyways, I hope you don't break too many hearts over in France. Bring something back for us will you? James will get over himself far quicker if you bring back enough sweets. He's just on a rampage about Lily. We ran into her the other day at Diagon Alley, needless to say it didn't go so well, and James has been a miserable git ever since. Well, I know it will be a while until I hear from you, so have a wonderful time eating croissants and chocolate and doing very French things. I suppose you're now my French girl, warning, all my other girls will be jealous.

 _Sincerely, fed up with prongs._

 _Mr. Fed Up,_

I apologize for the long wait, we just got back today! It really was beautiful. We saw far more countryside than I thought existed in France and the cities were stunning. No, I did not break any hearts over there. However, I did meet a wonderful witch, whom I started a correspondence with, and I think you'd really like her. I don't suppose I really needed to send this letter as we will be seeing each other in a matter of days, but I feel I owe you more than a small note attached to sweets. Speaking of, how were they? Did you get them? And how's James doing? Remember last time he got in a funk about Lily and ended up getting all the suits of armor to recite sonnets before self-destructing? Well I suppose you'd remember better than I as you're the one living with the wanker. Also, I didn't receive any letters from you on the trip and I suppose it's either from the security or that you didn't bother writing. Either way, I missed you twats and am very excited to see you all soon.

 _Lovingly, your French girl._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Last I checked my name was not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the plot, characters, or anything else._

 **AN: Hey all! Thanks for reading! IN case you haven't noticed this will be a Remus/Sirius fic and as thus will be told from their POV's. The Fic is currently rated M for language and potential future scenes. I will be putting up a new chapter every week (so long as everything goes as planned), and look forward to hearing from you! Happy reading, Willow.**

 **P.S. I'm sorry this chapter came out later than planned, the site kept crashing… Thanks crappy internet.**

Now, he would most certainly deny it but Remus was extremely pleased to be back at Hogwarts. While he most certainly did not miss hearing James drone endlessly about how perfect Lily was, or Snape's eternally annoying presence, or how unbearably frustrating Sirius was; Remus was pleased to be back. Not that his holidays were bad per say, they were just different not having the marauders around. It was always nice at first to have breathing room again, but inevitably he would find himself bored and coming up with ideas he could normally pass off as being James and Sirius's fault. Lost in his thoughts Remus didn't notice the slightly wet dog smell permeate the room.

"What are you doing?" sniffed Sirius as he leaned over Remus's shoulder to get a better look at what his friend was doing.

"Starting a band," Remus looked at Sirius scrunching his nose, "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm unpacking."

Sirius sighed and flopped onto the young werewolf's luggage. "Moony, this is our second last year and you are going to waste it on unpacking?" he cried out melodramatically. Despite wanting to be angry with the young man for scattering his possessions all over his bed Remus felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Remus inquired deciding to indulge his friend. Immediately Sirius perked up.

"James was just in the common room pining after Lily," he mused, "and I'm thinking we can do something to cure that." A sly grin swept over his face, and when he saw the glitter in Sirius's eye he knew he had dug himself into a hole he did not want to be in. However, at the moment, Remus couldn't bring himself to care.

For Sirius the first week of school had gone by in a blur. The boys never pulled a prank the first week, so as to let the teachers acclimate to their presence, and Sirius could already feel his blood itching. So, immediately after his double potions on Friday (really! Double potions on a Friday?! It's like Dumbledore wanted to destroy them) he took off to his dormitory so as to plot. However, shortly after leaving the dungeons he and Remus found themselves missing James.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sirius cursed, "I swear he was with us five seconds ago!"

"Take a look behind you." Remus rolled his eyes.

"For fucks sake James quit doddling!" Sirius yelled back at the classroom when he saw a redhead leave Slughorn's room. "Well I should have known," Sirius growled, "James if you don't hurry up I swear on Merlin's beard I will tell Evans about this summer!"

James turned around and the boys saw a slow blush creep over their friends face. He turned to Lily, "Well I suppose you must suffer my absence until dinner" He announced cockily. Even from down the corridor Sirius could tell Lily was rolling her eyes and scowling at his best friend. All the way back to the dormitories James was in his own world and nothing the boys did was getting him out of it.

"Are you still up for doing something about James?" Sirius asked Remus later that evening.

Remus looked up for his homework for a moment to grin at Sirius. "Oh lord yes, I"

But Remus didn't get to finish his sentence because at that precise moment Peter walked in. He looked at the two of them with his watery eyes and Sirius noted he looked more like a rat than ever before he spoke, "Are you two talking about pulling something on James?"

"Depends," Sirius said slowly, "Are you in?"

"Well it's about time we took action," Peter replied "I was starting to think we were going to suffer James being a royal pain in the arse for the rest of our lives."

Sirius grinned. He was finally starting to feel like he was back at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! In case anyone thought so I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Happy reading!**

Ah. Halloween. In Sirius's not-so-humble opinion the best holiday. No, they didn't get school off, but there was candy, and it was the one day of the year nobody could get angry with him for pulling pranks. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had been plotting this year since last Halloween ended (mostly during the ten weeks of detention for creating an animated zombie out of Minnie's… well that's not very relevant). Needless to say the boys were going above and beyond this year. Sirius was thinking excitedly about the events that would be occurring at that nights feast when he heard James stumble out of bed.

"For fucks sake… since when have I been in the top bloody bunk?" James muttered.

"Since always you arse." Remus replied walking past him sending Sirius a whiff of lemon soap.

"How the hell are you not only up but showered Moony?" James asked rubbing his eyes, "I thought werewolves were nocturnal, but there you go proving me wrong!"

Suddenly a muffled yell rang out from Pete's bed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he threw a pillow at James who was sprawled on the floor beside Sirius' bed. "Some of us like to sleep until we have to get up!"

"Oh put a lid on it James," Remus rolled his eyes, "we've got a big day ahead of us, and you don't want to start it on the wrong foot."

Once again Sirius was amazed at the ease with which Remus handled the rest of them so calmly. At this point Sirius felt like he the butterflies in his stomach were going to bust out at any second. Luckily by breakfast the butterflies eased and were replaced with a pleasant sense of anticipation.

Remus was quite pleased. The prank had gone off without a hitch. James managed to pull it together for the rest of the day; by the Halloween feast all the puddings and pies had successfully turned into blobby little monsters that sang Halloween themed songs any time someone tried to eat one. Strangely enough that morning Sirius hadn't really appeared to be himself. By breakfast however, he seemed to have relaxed. Regardless, Remus had worried all day. He supposed that came with the condition of being overly fond of someone as volatile as Sirius.

"Here's to another legendary Halloween prank!" James said once the boys had returned to their dorm.

"One for the books." Peter said crawling out of his uniform.

Remus couldn't help but smile when he saw Sirius give a genuine laugh for the first time that day. Really, how could anyone resist such an incredible sound?

"I'll admit, I felt a little off all day but it went rather smashing didn't it?" Sirius said looking at Remus. The glance was broken rather quickly as Sirius flopped on top of James who was sitting on his bunk. "I'm sorry to do this to you prongs, but I need my beauty sleep. So, either you get into your own bloody bed or you sleep with me." He teased.

"Ugh, and smell like wet dog for a week? No thank you." James grunted shoving Sirius off of him.

Remus just crawled under his covers and waited for the teasing to die down and the lights to turn off. As he lay there going over the day's events he couldn't help but think it had been a rather good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo, my name is J.K. Rowling and I own all these characters. Hahaha, I wish. Obviously that's bull. I apologize for the especially short chapter this week, and yes I know all my chapters are short, but this time I'll apologize for it. Happy reading**

Somehow Remus had survived the first two months of school. Much to his delight he hadn't broke down yet and his grades were exactly where he wanted them to be. Unfortunately, he could not say the same about the other marauders. Pete was fine, he still had that strange ability to attract girls (James claimed Pete had sold his soul for it) and schoolwork was never something that bothered him, but Sirius and James were all over the place. Sirius was blowing through girls like a sandstorm. One second the two would be hot and heavy, and the next he couldn't care less if they existed. On the other hand, James was still pining for Lily and she refused to even look at him. On top of it all Quidditch season had begun and James and Sirius had no time to rest due to their ridiculous training schedule. Needless to say it was a small miracle the boys hadn't bitten each other's heads off.

Remus was in the library studying when an idea came to him. Maybe if he and Sirius succeeded in setting up James and Lily it would solve the issue of moody James and Sirius.

"You done your transfiguration homework yet Padfoot?" He asked Sirius.

"Oh please, we both know I don't do homework for Minnie, she adores me." Sirius bantered back.

"Well then why don't we put this time to some real use then?" Remus continued, "I'm thinking we get to that plan to set up James and Lily."

Sirius threw his hands up in the air with a triumphant "Thank the Lord!" before being quickly shushed by the other students and a harsh glare from Madam Pince. "It's about time we got around to this." Sirius continued, though now in a much softer voice. "What are you thinking?"

As a matter of fact Remus hadn't really been thinking of anything in particular. He was quite surprised to realize he did not have a plan. See, Remus was a planner, he had every scenario thought out before it occurred. He enjoyed spontaneity and sloughing off responsibility, but he liked to manipulate the chessboard, stay on top of whatever the world may throw at him. It was a rather necessary trait for a young werewolf. No, at that moment Remus had been thinking about the way Sirius had lit up at the suggestion of a scheme, and the cavalier way he had thrown off madam Pince's reprisal. But Remus shrugged those thoughts away and set his mind to the matter at hand.

 **P.S. it may not be in the next chapter, but you will get to hear what the plot is... Eventually :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: FYI this chapter does not take place immediately after the last, and there may be some teasers about the James/Lily plot, but don't worry I won't skim over the ruse forever. To the best of my knowledge I am not a magical shapeshifter who can turn into JK at will, therefore I do not own anything she wrote.**

Sirius hadn't listened to a word Dalia had said all night. He felt a little bad, their Hogsmeade date hadn't gone quite the way he hoped it to, but now they were back at the great hall and she was still right beside him. Pete was being all cutesy with his most recent conquest, some Ravenclaw girl a year below them and Sirius couldn't help thinking, "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?" Hey, at least his mate was getting some. Beside Pete Remus was chatting with the girl about transfiguration or something, Sirius really couldn't tell because the bird beside him wasn't shutting up! Heat started to crawl up Sirius' neck as he thought about the conversation. After all, he and James were top of Minnie's class, why hadn't Remus come to him about this yet? Remus knew better than anyone else what he'd do for him, for fucks sake he became a damned animagus for him! And to his left Dalia just kept blubbering on about how pleased she was with how the day went. Sirius stopped. Dalia had enjoyed their date. Sirius thought about the day; he didn't remember it the way she did. Dalia had been a rather sweet girl, he had better be upfront with her. "Listen, Dalia," he interrupted, "I'm sorry but I don't want to see you again." Dalia looked at him dumbfounded. "I know this is probably too little too late but I'm sorry I wasted your day, you're a sweet girl but I just didn't enjoy your company." Dalia continued to stare at him, silent for the first time that day. Eventually the others around them started looking curiously at what was going on.

"So I'm not good enough for you," Dalia started slowly.

"That's not what I said." Sirius quickly interjected.

"No, but it was implied," She continued, her voice growing louder, "I understand that you think you're all high and mighty, and you wanted to put on a little show for all your buddies. There were plenty of times today you could have let me know, or at least on the way back from Hogsmeade, but instead you waited until we were all seated at the great hall!"

"Dalia I didn't mean-"

"Oh I know what you meant!" Dalia yelled. "And just so you know, my friends told me not to go out with you, they all said that I was just another notch on your belt, I mean you've been out with five different girls within the past two weeks!" "But I stuck up for you," she said her voice growing soft again, though more venomous than before, "Clearly I was mistaken to do so." Dalia got up and went back to where her friends all were. All the students surrounding were now whispering and looking at Sirius. Rightly embarrassed he stood up roughly and left the great hall. Screw what people thought.

After the yelling match Remus quietly excused himself, he hadn't been that hungry anyways, and followed Padfoot's steps up to the dorm. When he reached the room he found Sirius lounging by the window. Even when he was mad there was something alluring about him; his folded arms and hunched shoulders said, "don't come closer," but his eyes spoke far more softly. Remus approached carefully. He sat down silently beside the dark haired youth and waited.

"That's not what I meant Moony."

"I know Sirius, but you could have been a bit more delicate than 'I didn't enjoy your company'" Remus responded.

Sirius was quiet for a while. Finally he spoke. "I was listening, just not to her, she's not the one I like," a blush started overtaking Sirius cheeks, "like listening to. I mean I'm not interested in her." He sighed, "There must be something wrong with me."

Remus chided himself, here Sirius was, needing help, and all Remus could think of was how attractive Sirius looked when he was flushed. "It's alright mate," Remus said, shaking himself out of the haze, "You've earned the right to a few screw-ups, I mean the rest of us aren't nearly as slick with the ladies as you, par Pete when he's having a good day, there's always another girl for you." Remus finished trying not to sound sour about the last bit.

"Doesn't make it suck any less now." Sirius stated. He looked at Remus, the old light returning to his eyes, "Thanks mate."

Remus just looked out the window, "No problem Padfoot, maybe just take it a bit slower with the girls from now on."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you guys worked this all out yourselves?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, needed something to keep us awake during history of magic." Remus responded looking over the plans. It wasn't a particularly airtight plan, and it had a lot of risk, but it was a start. So long as Lily took the bait it should be fine. At least that's what Remus convinced himself of. With Christmas nearing, and the prospects of the Christmas ball looming steadily overhead, Remus figured everyone might just be desperate enough for it to work.

Once the boys decided on the plan, they started putting things in motion. First he and Sirius had checked to make sure all of Evans' friends had dates for the ball; this way Lily would have a tougher time going alone. Alice was going with Pete, Breanne with Sirius, and Remus with Genevieve. Since Remus and Lily were both prefects they spent a surprising amount of time together. This provided the perfect opportunity for the next phase of the plan. The two were patrolling the hallway to usher back the last stragglers for curfew when Remus asked Lily about her plans for the ball.

"Why?" She teased, "Thinking of skipping out on Gen?"

"You kidding me? And have her kick my arse? No thank you." Remus responded laughing. "I was just curious as to the mystery man you're going with."

Lily smiled and looked at the ground, "Actually I'm not going with anyone, I don't feel the need to be escorted by a guy in order to have a good time."

"So in other words no one asked?"

"Yup, no one asked."

Oh yeah, Remus forgot to mention that Sirius hadn't let Lily out of his sight, and if any guy got close enough to ask her out they were, well, taken care of.

"But seriously," Lily continued, "I don't mind, I just wish I had someone to hang out with since all my friends have dates."

Score. Phase one off to a good start.

"So if someone did ask you out you'd go with them?" Remus said, looking for a way in.

"I guess it depends on who asks." Lily replied.

"Would you say yes to James?"

Lily looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? James. James Potter The quidditch player. Why on earth do you think I'd say yes to that?" she asked astounded.

"He genuinely likes you Lily, and he hasn't asked anyone out because of you, and is terrified you'll reject him!"

"Well when you put it that way, I almost forget he's the same kid who bullied my childhood friend and has driven me bonkers ever since we met" She responded rolling her eyes.

Luckily for Remus at that moment a girl turned the corner rather quickly at the end of their corridor, behind her was some poor sap who kept apologizing for something. Remus decided to improvise.

"How much do you want to bet she'll take him back?" he asked Lily.

"She looks pissed, there's no way she forgive him." Lily retaliated; this was exactly what Remus had hoped for.

"Alright," Said Remus, "If she forgives him you have to go to the ball with James."

Lily looked at him for a second before responding, "And when she kicks him to the curb, you will have to wear whatever I choose to the ball."

Remus smiled, "Sounds like a fair wager to me," and watched the couple down the hall.

Luckily the couple didn't notice the pair and continued arguing for quite some time. They were far enough away that Lily and Remus couldn't hear what was happening, but by the time they were snogging up against the wall it was obvious who had won.

"Fine," said Lily, unsuccessfully hiding a small smile, "I'll be Potter's date."

Remus felt like cheering but instead settled with, "Just don't tell James about the bet, he'd be embarrassed and we all know how intolerable he is when embarrassed,"

"Alright," Lily indulged, "But you're lucky I like you, otherwise there is no way in hell I'd do this."

Remus just smiled as they walked back to the common room. Phase one completed.

 **AN: Events are now in motion... Thank you for the patience; I have been astounded that anyone has been reading this at all, so thanks for sticking with me, things are about to get a lot more interesting :). As per usual I own none of the characters etc. etc. School is starting up so while I plan on continuing updating this regularly, but I figure I might as well warn you. Have a great week (especially to those of you who are going back to school or work).**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I almost wasn't able to post this today, my internet has been super crappy! It's funny because I almost posted this yesterday as I had finished it much earlier this week, however I didn't and almost came to regret it. This is just a short and sweet chapter, I wanted to jump into what is to come but decided I needed something to bridge the gap, enjoy!**

When he Remus got back to the dorm Sirius was impatiently pacing. Sirius had felt uncomfortable not being involved in phase one, after all, wasn't he the resident smooth talker of the group? However, his fears were quelled when Remus explained what had happened. Remus walked over and sat on the bed opposite Sirius.

"You're going to have to convince James to ask Lily out." Remus whispered, attempting not to wake the two sleeping boys. "I'm still surprised that he had no plans of asking in the first place."

"Oh you know James," Sirius sighed, "all bluster and confidence, but terrified of real rejection." Sirius felt that he could relate. He glanced at the boy across from him and wished for a second he and Remus didn't have to take Breanne and Genevieve, that he could… well it was no use thinking about. Besides, chances were the four would spend the night together anyways. Looking at Remus Sirius thought he saw something flicker over the werewolf's face, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"I just hope they make it through the night without killing one another." Remus supplied preparing for bed. Sirius noticed he kept his socks on while slipping under the covers.

"Don't we all Moony." He smiled before nodding off to sleep.

Remus was amazed at how quickly Sirius had fallen asleep. Mind you, it shouldn't have been a surprise, Sirius had a track record of sleeping in some very peculiar spots. On the other hand, Remus couldn't quiet his mind. Yes Lily and James were going to the ball together, but there were so many other factors involved. Laying there listening to the slow breathing of the other marauders he was struck with how futile it all was. Pete was a good soldier, Remus never had to worry about him, but Sirius? Remus' gut twisted into something monstrous whenever he thought of him. Personal feelings aside, Sirius was predictably unpredictable. Never, not in one single prank, had Sirius suck to the script, not to mention the strange volatile mood he had been in recently. Now Sirius was always on the edge, of happiness, anger, or heart wrenching defeat and sadness, but since the beginning of the school year this imbalance was steadily growing. Remus just hoped that Breanne would even him out, keep him in check, but with Sirius' recent interactions with the other sex in mind, that didn't seem likely. Then there was James. James, who was so infatuated with Lily he couldn't even be himself around her. Yes, they were going to go together, but Lily was strong willed, and her will just happened to be set against James. The chances she would enjoy herself were slim, and even slimmer that she would consent to more time alone with Potter. Remus buried his head in his pillow, it would be a miracle if he fell asleep. He contented himself with this thought and drifted off listening to the steady breathing of the dark haired boy across the room.

 **P.S. I don't own the character etc. etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow it looked like the plan was going to work. James had asked Lily and she went along with the charade. Remus couldn't help but congratulate himself at how well he had manipulated the situation. Severus had been lurking around and he tactfully distracted him with potions questions so he would not ruin the peace between Lily and James. Yes, he thought, it all went rather well. Then reality set in and Remus started to panic. How on earth had the plan gone so bloody well? Clearly something disastrous was going to happen, and rather quickly…

Remus' thoughts were interrupted by Sirius bursting in. He was looking especially handsome (It's amazing what a difference brushing ones hair will make Remus thought) in his dress robes with an impatient look on his face.

"Well hurry up Moony, we have to pick up the girls in five minutes!" He said irritably.

Remus was flustered, "I didn't think it was that late, I swear I'll only be a few minutes more."

"Christ, and I thought it was just girls who took forever getting ready." Sirius said, ignoring Remus' glare, "I'll let Gen know you're late."

"Thanks." Remus mumbled. There was nothing he could do now. Whatever happened was out of his hands.

He knew he shouldn't have worried. Thus far the night was proceeding perfectly. Now, Remus was fully willing to admit he freaked a little when Alice ditched Pete for Frank Longbottom, but Pete took it like a champ and was dancing with someone Remus couldn't properly see. The two seemed to be enjoying one another's company _immensely._ Remus was currently dancing with Gen and having a surprisingly good time. The song ended and Gen pulled away.

"You want to sit down somewhere? I think I've danced more than I have in my entire life!" she asked laughing.

"Oh thank heavens," he obliged, "I thought I'd be forced to dance far beyond my potential to enjoy it."

The two found an empty table. They watched Pete and his date, (Remus still couldn't see her face, clearly he needed to be better versed in his knowledge of the back of people's heads) as well as James and Lily.

"Do you have any clue where Sirius and Breanne are?" Remus asked, suddenly aware of his missing friends.

"It's Sirius and Breanne, do you really want to know the answer?" Gen chuckled. "I for one am glad to be ignorant."

And for a second Remus thought he would throw up from the image her comment produced

"I'm not going to lie," Gen said breaking Remus' thoughts, "I was completely shocked when Lily said yes to James." She paused. "I mean, she's liked him for ages but I always figured she'd be too stubborn to ever do anything about it."

"Well," Remus started hesitantly, glad for the distraction, "It wasn't entirely of her own free will." Gen looked appalled for a second before he burst in. "No! I mean, she lost a bet, if she had won I would have had to come dressed however she wanted."

"Good, for a second I thought the worst of James." She laughed, the relief evident on her face.

"Believe it or not James actually hadn't the slightest clue what I had done, he's convinced he finally won her over." Remus replied, rolling his eyes.

Just then Pete came over and sat down.

"Hullo all, okay if Breanne and I sit here?" Pete asked jovially.

This was the first time Remus could see the girl and it was with horror that he recognized her.

"Pardon me, but weren't you and Sirius supposed to be together?" Remus cut in, rather indelicately.

Pete glared at Remus. Breanne however was oblivious to what her new date was thinking. Remus on the other hand understood. He understood all too well.

"Yeah, but when he abandoned me for the refreshment table and didn't come back I got the hint." Breanne sighed dramatically.

Well shit. Remus chided himself for not seeing it coming. At that moment they heard a yell from the other side of the dance floor. The table all looked up to see Sirius standing with a bloody, whimpering Snape at his feet.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: part 2 of the yule ball, this time from SIrius' point of view. Big surprise, I do not own any of the characters. I hope the wait wasn't too long for anyone :).**

Sirius excused himself and left Breanne at the table. He had no intention of dancing tonight. All night he felt jumpy, finding himself annoyed at the silliest things. Most of them Remus' fault. Sirius leaned against the wall with a drink in hand to watch the swaying couples. What the hell was so funny that Genevieve had to whisper it to Remus? Sirius' mind kept shifting over to the laughing couple before he would tear it away. It was no use thinking of it. It was then that he noticed Pete and Breanne dancing. "See, now you're on the bad side of some other girl" he chastised himself. He couldn't help but assign the blame to Remus, he knew it made no sense. Remus had done nothing but come to the ball with Gen and have a good time. Gen… "NO!" Sirius mentally screamed, twisting to the other side of the hall to distract himself. His eye was caught by Snape loitering by one of the ice columns that had been erected for the occasion. Sirius sneered at the boy who glared back, but it was without its usual ferocity. Suddenly Sirius knew Snivellus was up to something, and he marched over determined to figure it out.

"What'd you do?" Snape drawled as Sirius neared, "Screw over another unsuspecting girl? Have you come to take it out on me?" He said, with a challenge gleaming in his eye.

"Oh fuck off Snivellus, we both know you're up to something, so you might as well come clean." Sirius replied without his usual suavity.

"Nothing you need be concerned with." He hissed. Unfortunately for him he had let his eyes flicker over to where James and Lily were dancing.

Sirius pounced and pinned him to the icy sculpture, "You're going to tell me what you're bloody well up to, or Madam Pomfrey won't just be treating hungover students tomorrow!" Sirius growled, completely losing the little bit of composure he had.

"Alright," Snape replied looking at him evilly. He took his time and slowly said, "I may or may not have been thinking what Lily would say when come face to face with what our wonderful Remus is, and what you three have been up to with him." He grinned at Sirius, knowing he couldn't do anything without getting in trouble. So, naturally, Sirius punched him in the face.

Remus ran towards the yelp, he and Pete barely managed to restrain Sirius before he did even more damage. Lily and James both stood by looking completely dumbfounded. Then she turned on James.

"What the fuck James!" She yelled at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what's going on, I know as much as you do!" he yelled back.

"Well maybe because he's _your_ best friend and you two have a bit of a history beating Severus up!"

"I don't control Sirius, and you know what? He probably had a good reason for beating Snivellus up!" James practically screamed. It was the wrong thing to do.

Lily was suddenly quiet. "You know, I only joined you tonight because I lost a bet with Remus, and I was so surprised at how much I enjoyed it. I couldn't help but think, 'Maybe he's changed, maybe James Potter has finally grown up'. Clearly I was wrong to think so." Lily shot one final glare at the boys huddled around Severus before turning and walking out of the Great Hall.

The silence was monstrous. The teachers had now gathered around and students had all flocked in to hear what had happened. There was endless chatter as McGonagall lectured them, angrier than the boys had ever seen her, but Remus couldn't hear any of it. Sirius hadn't made a sound.

 **Sorry about the dramatic end again. There are going to be more and more of those, YAYYY DRAMA! Have a good week anyways, love Willow :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: How will things be after the dance? Maybe we get to see some of our protagonists feelings... As per usual I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did. I almost didn't get this chapter finished in time; I hope you all enjoy it :)**

Sirius hadn't spoken to James since the dance. Not that James wanted to speak to him. He had been driving the whole group insane with his moaning and kept shooting Sirius glares when he thought Sirius wouldn't notice. He did. Even worse he couldn't look Remus in the eye; every time Remus tried to talk to him he felt his brain shutting down. He was sitting in Binns class, Remus had been trying to catch his eye all period, and there was nothing to keep his mind still. He stared at the back of Alice's head, growing steadily more uncomfortable. He wanted to tell them what had happened, after all, he hadn't even done anything too bad! If they only knew why he had done it… No. Sirius put his head on his arms. There was no excuse, he had to feel this guilt. He looked up, and for some reason he couldn't see clearly. He felt his pulse quicken, and knew instinctively that Remus had gotten out of his chair. His face grew hot and he tried to stumble out of his seat, but his legs didn't hold him up. His head hit the ground, and the last thing he felt was a hand wrap around his arm.

Sirius had been acting strange since the start of the year. Remus had just simply tried to overlook it. However, after the… situation… at the formal, Remus could no longer let Sirius pretend everything was well. He had been keeping an eye on Sirius all day, but Sirius had been ignoring him, and wasn't entirely surprised when he passed out. Sitting in the hospital wing he had to forcefully keep his mind from racing. What the hell could be going on that would make Sirius act like this?

When Sirius woke up the first thing he noticed was the hand hanging loosely at Remus' side. He watched the boy sitting beside him looking out the window and couldn't bring himself to interrupt his thoughts. Sirius felt a little guilty to have worried Remus so much, but it was a rare moment for Sirius, a moment in which he was perfectly content.

Remus brought his gaze back to the bed. Maybe it was his family; Sirius didn't talk about it but Remus could tell that things were worse than ever. Laying on the hospital bed Sirius looked so young and fragile, and it took all of his might to keep from reaching out and brushing the hair away from Sirius' face.

Half-awake Sirius thought he saw Remus' hand twitch towards him, but nothing came of it. He rolled over and tried to ignore the absence of the boy's touch.

Sirius rolled to face away from Remus. He tried not to feel injured. Besides, what was he expecting? Sirius didn't see him as anything except a friend, and Remus was just going to have to get used to it. Suddenly Remus was conscious of every second passing by, and they seemed to stretch longer, and longer, as he sat by. Sirius probably wasn't even aware of his presence. With this thought Remus stood up and left the hospital wing. He needed to get back to class anyways.

Sirius woke up to find himself completely and utterly alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I guess this is a week of apologies; I've been super sick this past week** **(when I reread it I realized I had written Theo instead of Remus for almost half the chapter… Apparently Remus shapeshifts not only into a werewolf, but also my dog) and unfortunately this haze prevented me from** **updating sooooooo, I will be posting two chapters today (YAAAAAYYYYYY) amazing what you can accomplish when you're still infectious but don't feel absolutely terrible!**

Remus woke up to find himself alone. He was in the shrieking shack, and had insisted his friends stay in their dorm the previous night. He couldn't deal with Sirius. He knew that if he was going to get over his feelings he was going to have to face them eventually, but in the meantime he just wanted to forget about it. Unfortunately the peace of the morning was shattered by a familiar presence entering the shack.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Remus asked trying not to look his friend in the eye.

"I want to know what the hell was up last night." Sirius said surprisingly harshly.

This was not what Remus was expecting, he looked up rather shocked.

"I was preparing to turn into a werewolf; the same thing I've done once a month every year at Hogwarts." He replied humorlessly.

"That's not what I meat and you fucking know it."

"No actually I didn't."

Remus was unsure of what was happening but it didn't stop him from being supremely annoyed with Sirius.

"If you're talking about wanting to be on my own, I do have a right to my privacy you know." He snapped, growing more ticked off as he looked at the angry face standing in front of him.

"We just want to help you out, and you were rather rude about it yesterday." Sirius stated growing steadily louder.

"What I'm not allowed to get upset? No, of course not! That's James and Sirius' dominion. I'm Moony, and everyone knows Moony is the responsible one, the one who has it under control, Guess what," he felt himself yelling, "I am not an android and I'm allowed to get pissed off for no fucking apparent reason, OK!"

"Is that what you think? That all I do is get upset?"

"YES! Everything is Sirius is upset this, look at the drama Sirius has made that, and there's no rhyme nor reason to it and we all roll along like good little soldiers!"

"So you think I create drama for shits and giggles, you could have just told me." Sirius said growing scarily quiet.

"Yeah right," Remus scoffed, "we both know you don't take criticism well."

"Well clearly you think I just need to get over myself!" Sirius started yelling again.

"This is exactly why I can't say anything to you! You just blow up and make everything worse, has it ever even entered your brain that I care about you? That maybe I don't like seeing you upset, and would rather hold in my feelings, damn the consequences?" Remus replied, his voice growing softer. "What the hell are we arguing about anyways? Just go, ok Sirius? Please let me alone."

Sirius grew still, and he looked as though he wanted to say something else, but for once in his life he did as he was told.

Sirius fumed for the rest of the day. He wanted to talk to Remus but he knew he'd just make things worse. Through the classes Moony wouldn't look at him. At the Great Hall he made a point of sitting away from Sirius, and talked to Gen and Alice the whole time.

"Looks like some good came out of the ball after all." Pete whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked looking Pete in the eye.

"Oh come on," Pete chuckled, "just look at how comfy those two are." Pete nodded toward Remus and Genevieve.

"What?" Said Sirius distractedly, "No, they're just friends, like always." Sirius just hoped it was true.

But over the next couple of weeks Pete's prediction seemed to come true. Remus spent more and more time with Gen, and grew colder towards Sirius. Luckily he and James were talking again. Sirius wanted nothing more than to confide in his best friend, but he knew how James would react.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME? Fuck you too Sirius, you know I've been in love with this bird for literally ever, and she HATES MY GUTS! Get over it."

And honestly, Sirius wasn't in the mood for it. So he just went on and pretended everything was fine.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter… it's really just a filler.**

Valentines day. Before now it was always out of the question for Remus. However, if he had to spend a day hanging out with someone, he wouldn't mind spending the holiday with Gen. After all, since the ball they had been spending an increasing amount of time together. Now, that time may have been a direct result of a certain… it was no use to think about. "The point is," Remus thought to himself, "That I enjoy her company and apparently she isn't against the idea of going with me." This was what he discovered courtesy Lily.

"You had better ask Gen out to Hogsmeade on the fourteenth." She had declared during their nightly rounds.

"W-w-What?" Remus had choked out in surprise.

"Yeah, because you haven't a clue she likes you." Lily had countered, rolling her eyes.

Honestly, he hadn't known, but the surprise wasn't entirely unpleasant. As a matter of fact, Remus had been waiting in the common room all morning for Gen to come down so he could ask her. When he saw her coming down the stairs his heart started running a marathon. His brain started racing his heart, what the hell was he thinking asaking her out for VALENTINES day? Really, couldn't he have picked a less pressure filled situation? What if she expected… kissing or something? Remus wasn't very good at that romantic stuff. He had just made up his mind to not ask when Lily caught his eye. Shit. She ushered the other girls away leaving Remus and Gen alone.

"So, um, Gen?"

"Yes?"

"Well I uh, I was wondering if maybe, I don't know, you were doing anything on the fourteenth?"

"Depends."

Remus' heart stopped. "Depends on what?"

"Depends on if you have the balls to ask me out? Because if you don't I'm afraid I'll have to spend the day here." Gen said slyly.

"Well uh yes."

"Pardon?"

"Yes, I was going to, um, ask you out."

Gen smiled and took his hand. They walked out of the commons room with Remus only half sure he had a date.

Sirius tried not to watch Remus and Gen when they entered the Great Hall but James' wolf-whistling was making that pretty hard.

"James do you have to do that?" He snapped.

"Just because you're not getting any…" Pete chuckled trailing off.

"Yeah, come on Padfoot, we're just showing support for our comrade." James chimed in.

Sirius shrugged and smiled when Remus and Gen sat down beside him.

 **P.S. I do not own anything etc. etc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: It's funny, when I started writing this I swore I would not post irregularly... Oops. I really do apologize because nothing pisses me off more but I keep finding myself getting busier and busier. Therefore I will not make any guarantees this will be the last time I skip a week of posting, because in all likelihood it will just get worse. However, I do give you my solemn word I will try my hardest to not slack. Once again I own none of this etc. etc... you probably just want to read :).**

Remus was pleased Gen made no attempt to take hold of his hand. They walked through the streets side by side, but Remus' mind was elsewhere. That morning Sirius didn't look at him once, and Remus had been surprised to find he had a date. Sirius never was good at discretion. However, James and Pete didn't notice anything; everything appeared to them to be business as usual. Remus and Gen had run into Sirius and his, Remus struggled not to think of her as a bimbo, friend at the three broomsticks. Luckily for him Gen wanted to show Remus a little shop…

"Hey Remus," Gen whispered, slipping into his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Here's that place I was telling you about." She announced pointing at a small, cramped café.

Now, when Gen had said the café was cute and homey Remus did not expect cherubs and floating valentines over the rather small tables. He was immediately uncomfortable. Without meaning to Remus starting thinking about how Sirius would react to this monstrosity of a place.

"Dear God, if you're going to be prissy and hang chandeliers the least you can do is select ones that don't make your customers want to stab themselves in the eyes."

"Look how romantic, bright lighting and baby angels vomiting glitter and hearts everywhere!"

"It's like if my mother lost her marbles, killed everyone in the family, and then threw a celebration in here!"

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. Unfortunately Sirius was off with some girl…

Sirius had ditched Janelle shortly after entering Hogsmeade. Well, maybe ditched wasn't the right word, she left him when she caught sight of her friends. After finishing his butterbeer, Sirius found himself wandering through the town aimlessly. He was shocked to find himself looking at Remus through the window of some disgusting little café (since when were fat little men in loincloths romantic?) and when he saw Gen reach across the table for Remus' hand his brain stopped working. Sirius ran into the shop.

Remus looked up to see Sirius standing in the middle of Madam Puddifoots, mouthing something at him.

"I think he wants to talk to you Remus." Gen said nodding her head toward him.

Remus stood up and walked over to Sirius. Why on earth was he there? And wanting to talk to him?

"What's going on Sirius?" He asked in an unnecessary whisper

"I just wanted to talk. How've you been?" Sirius uncomfortably responded.

"Cut it out, what's going on?"

"Well I uh, I saw you in here with Gen and I thought I'd ask how the date was going."

Remus let out an incredulous sigh, "Oh my god is that what this is about? Me and Gen? Are you judging who I go out with? No! Wait, you want to give me advice. Funny, I don't seem to see anyone here with you."

"Christ Remus, no that's not what I mean, I'm just, I mean… You shouldn't be spending Valentine's Day with her."

"And why don't you tell me who I should be spending it with Casanova?" Remus replied irately.

"With me damn it!" Sirius spluttered rather loudly.

Remus stopped and looked around. Behind him Gen was craning her head to understand what was happening. He montioned to her he'd be back before turning to Sirius.

"Let's talk outside." He said leading a blushing Sirius out of the shop and into the small alley beside it.

Once alone he turned on Sirius, "What do you mean?" He demanded.

Sirius felt like he was going to throw up. "Nothing." He replied, unable to look Remus in the eye.

"No, no not nothing Padfoot, what the hell did you mean?"

Sirius felt his face heating up again, "I meant you should be spending the day with me" He said shrugging.

"That's not good enough! Sirius, I have had it with your stupid vague answers, just tell me what you fucking meant!" Remus yelled.

"I meant that it's rather difficult watching someone you love go out on a date with someone else, ok? Is that specific enough!" Sirius burst out. The look on Remus' face made his heart stop.

Remus looked at his feet. Of course that's what he meant. Sirius was in love with Gen, but didn't feel he could tell her. What else was he expecting?

"If you want you can take my place," He started, "She might be hesitant but I'm sure she'll come around to you if you really like her."

When he looked up Sirius wore a mask of utter disbelief.

"That's what you got right there," Sirius said dumbfounded, "I say you should spend the day with me and you think I want to spend the day with her? You know Moony, sometimes I think you're a complete idiot like the rest of us."

"Wait what?" Remus asked feeling his heart flutter.

"Maybe this will help you understand" Sirius muttered leaning forward.

Remus felt Sirius' lips press up against his own. It was uncomfortable at best, all jaw and scruff. However, soon enough he felt himself leaning in returning the gesture. Remus pulled away first.

"You know, you still haven't given me a straight answer." Remus joked smiling at Sirius.

Sirius sighed and pushed Remus up against the wall, "Well I guess I'll have to clarify" Sirius smiled into Remus' mouth. Remus never thought he would like having a brick wall scraping against his back, but he didn't even notice.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hate being that person who is always apologizing for not posting on time but unfortunately that is who I have become... Once more I own nothing about the characters or anything, and they will not be perfect to J.K.'s vision, but instead will be how I perceive them.**

Remus went back into Madam Puddifoot's feeling more self-conscious than ever. He couldn't very well date Gen, but he also felt it would be a bit obvious if he broke it off right after his… Rendezvous with Sirius. He sat down, hyper aware of his facial expression.

"So what was all that about then?" Gen asked looking up unconcerned.

"Just girl problems; you know Sirius." He muttered breathlessly.

Gen just shrugged and went off to talking about something or other, but remus was more focused on trying not to give away what had really happened.

Sirius walked on air all the way back to the castle. It was a little frustrating that Remus had to continue his date like nothing happened, but even that couldn't bring Sirius down. By the time he got back to the dorm he found James sitting forlornly on his bed.

"Oi, what's the matter prongs?" Sirius questioned, albeit a little overly enthused.

"Mmm, nothing." James sighed. "I suppose that's the problem."

"What are you on about?"

James looked up at Sirius again, and it sobered Sirius enough to sit down beside him.

"It's just weird you know, Pete is out working his witchcraft, you are being your usual suave self, and even Remus has a date. I've never been without at least one of you before; it feels like we're going our separate ways." James spoke, his speech slower and more carefully articulated than usual.

Sirius understood, after all, it had been just over an hour since he had felt the exact same. "James, we've got another year at Hogwarts still; there's time for things to work themselves out."

"Since when do you give good advice?"

"Since always you wanker, now let's get you drunk enough to forget all about it eh?" He suggested wagging an eyebrow and chuckling.

"Ugh, and have to do detention for some half-baked prank I can't even remember? Fuck no." James groaned, but Sirius could see the ghost of a smile flicker across his face before he sat up again. "Now get off my bed before I kick you off."

Remus had been sitting in class, you know working, when Sirius showed up.

"Professor? Mcgonagall sent me to grab Remus, some prefect thing." Sirius called from the doorway of the arithmancy room.

The professor had barely nodded his head before Remus was out of his seat and in the hallway.

"So what does Minerva want to talk to me about?" Remus started asking when Sirius pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Shut up Moony, we both know Minnie didn't ask me anything." Sirius said silencing Remus with his mouth. Remus pulled away.

"You know you can't just spring me out of class whenever you want to snog." Remus sighed.

Sirius gave him a coy look, "Oh, so I should get Pete? I'm not sure he'd be so obliging."

"Do shut up, you're reminding me how annoying you are."

"If I annoyed you that much would you let me do this?" Sirius purred rubbing up to Remus, well where isn't really necessary information, and Remus melted into his touch.

"Alright, but this is the last time." He sighed. Sirius murmured dome faint agreement into his neck, and Remus felt himself hoping that Sirius wouldn't keep to the agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: My God, this might have been the hardest chapter to write so far. Literally everything I wrote down I changed or deleted and I just couldn't be happy with it. Ugh. SOOOOOOOOOO that's my excuse for this pitifully short chapter. I literally can't help but cringe at it. Also I will not be posting a chapter next week. You see, my life bursts into a hurricane of chaos and mental insanity next week. Therefore no chapter. Yes, this makes me feel much worse about the short chapter this week; there is no need to remind me. I own none of the characters as you can probably tell by the injustice I do them.**

Remus couldn't remember a time he was happier than he had been the past two months. Not that everything had been smooth sailing. As a matter of fact, Remus couldn't remember a time he had been so stressed. As fun as sneaking around with Sirius was, every time someone barged into the dorm, or the bathroom, or the library (hell even when Remus was on his own) he had a mini heart attack. One day Sirius and Remus had been… canoodling… when James burst in bitching about something or other and it took everything within Remus to not die on the spot. Luckily for him Sirius was abnormally good at playing thigs off, and James was about as observant as a brick wall. Like honestly, with anybody else Sirius would not be able to get away with nearly as many lewd references and jibes without them realizing something was up. Even Pete was starting to look at Remus strangely, but James was oblivious as ever. Never had Remus felt such mixed emotions about leaving for summer. After all, it was usually a nice break from school and the anxieties of life at Hogwarts, and Remus would be very glad to drop the charade with Sirius for a while, but on the other hand it meant two months without Sirius. Thank god for letters.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Happy New Year! hahahaha so erm… I'm sorry about the month long hiatus… but I finally have some new chapters for you all! The plan is to hopefully post the chapters more frequently as a late Christmas present (fingers crossed). I know you will all be out being the crazy party animals you are but I could not resist the urge to post this as close to midnight as possible. Enjoy!**

 _Moony Dearest,_

 _Ahhhhh, how nice it must be for you to get away from me. I really don't know how you can stand the constant groping; I never knew it was that bad until I started playing footsy with James over breakfast. I'm so very sorry. Nay, scratch that I am not sorry at all! Do you know how many girls would love to have this sexy wizard cuddle with them? Unfortunately on that note we cannot be as candid as I would like to be. I'm being rather careful with this note, but you know how snoopy Prongs is. And I'd really rather not having to deal with the full blast of James neuroticism aimed at me. No, if he is going to find out we shall suffer together. This means nothing over PG you dirty werewolf you. Alas I must bid you Adieu, and pray you do not find some buxom wench to corrupt you._

 _Butterfly kisses, the love of your life ;)_

 _Seriously?_

 _Dear lord you are insatiable, it's been one day without all of us together and your acting like it's been millennia. Get yourself together. Not to mention that sign off, Geez man, if I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with me or something… Lucky for me I do know you better and recognize your perverse sense of humour._

 _I had no idea you were such a snoop James! Sirius informed me of your indiscretion and I must say I am rather disappointed. I was planning on sending boatloads of poetry for Sirius to proofread before I gave them to you, but it looks like my secret is out._

 _Also, I object to being referred to as a "dirty werewolf". If I recall correctly I'm not the one who smells like dog 24/7 and can't help but play footsie with James. (I'm sorry James, I was notified about the unfortunate breakfast incident, my sincerest condolences)_

 _I must say I'm glad to gain some distance from the crazy train that is you two. I'd appreciate it if you don't murder one another before the summer is out._

 _Sincerely, Dearest Moony._

 _Moony Moonmeister,_

 _Since when have you been so snarky? Cripes, I'm rubbing off on you. ;) ;) nudge nudge. On another note Jamesy has a new love in his life you must be thinking, what? How could James ever betray Lily the love of his life?! But alas it is not nearly as good as that. There's this muggle girl I've been working with (oh yeah, I've got a job at a muggle music shop, I'll tell you more later) who has taken a fancy to James. He's just being his usual doofusy self around her but she seems to think he's flirting or something. They're going out to a muggle show, she called it a move- E, which I have been informed is a classic muggle dating gesture. Yup, things have been pretty interesting around here, and by interesting I mean James has been moaning. All the time. I miss your endless sanity._

 _Sincerely Snark Lord._

 _Dearest Snark Peasant,_

 _James with a muggle girl? Things really have been interesting, and on the note of James it really can't be that bad. On any account you should be used to it by now. Things on my end have been slow and blissfully peaceful. Pity that should be ruined by school starting so soon. Speaking of, when are you going to Diagon Alley? We should really meet up there._

 _Honestly, Moonmeister._


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ahhhhhh, the home stretch. Sadly 'tis the final year at Hogwarts. Big surprise, I still don't own any of the rights to Harry, his friends, or anything magical.**

Somehow Remus had survived the summer. Despite his protestations Remus really did miss Sirius, and had to hide his joy at seeing him again. One thing Remus did not miss though was school work. He wasn't entirely sure how, but for some reason his friends seemed to believe he enjoyed school. Just because he was good at it and worked hard at it didn't mean he enjoyed it. At least he had the drama that was James to distract him. It was strange, James had been surprisingly put together since returning to school. Apparently his summer fling had done him some good.

"Wait so he actually managed to get a girl to go out with him?" Pete Asked, "I just figured that if a girl went out with him the world would explode or something!"

"Yes, we'd love it if you could explain yourself Sirius." Remus added.

Sirius sighed, "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. They went out a couple of times, and they seemed to really like each other, but they sort of broke up at the end of the summer. I think it was James who broke it off actually."

Pete did a double take. "Wait what? Our James was able to break up with a girl?! I'm not sure whether I'm shocked or proud! Did you ask him why on earth he would do such a thing?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. He just shook it off, I think I heard him mumble something about how she wasn't 'the one'."

Remus couldn't believe his ears, though it made sense he supposed. After all, James had always been a bit of a hopeless romantic with Lily, but it was so strange to hear. This newfound attitude James seemed to possess gave Remus an idea.

"No fucking way, I mean really Remus? After the yule ball fiasco last year? No way." Sirius was astounded. After all wasn't it usually Remus who talked them out of immature situations, and now he was the one coming up with the bloody stupid idea.

"I know it sounds a little ridiculous Sirius, but I think it might work. And let me remind you you're the reason last year became a fiasco."

"Remus, how on earth can you think locking two people in a room together will make them fall in love?"

"I don't, I do think however that we won't let them out until they are at least talking kindly to one another."

Sirius sat up on Remus' bed to look the boy in the eyes. Strange how quickly they became intimate; Sirius wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the comfortable hours of conversation and, oddly enough, silence. He knew the idea was beyond stupid, but he couldn't say no to Moony.

"All right then," he sighed, "How on earth are we going to get them in the same room at the same time?"

"This Friday have James alone in the room of requirement by six, I'll take care of the rest." Remus grinned. That smile. Sirius knew he never really stood a chance at arguing with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This chapter things are going to be done a little bit differently, we're going to be experiencing James and Lily's view instead of the usual Remus/Sirius centric point of view. So this should be interesting. If you don't know by now that I don't own the characters I'd suggest you reread the story.**

James wasn't in the mood for whatever Sirius was peddling. His day had been rough enough with Snape glaring at him throughout all his classes, and Lily Looking pointedly away. Not to mention McGonagall's worse than usual temper, which she concededly decided to take out on him. And now here Sirius was loping around clearly up to something. It was strange, James thought, that peculiar look of Sirius' had been ever-present recently, but unlike in the past Sirius gave James next to no insight on the cause. So, when Sirius suggested they meet at the room of requirement that evening James was curious enough to push aside his current state of frustration.

At ten to six James found himself wandering towards the room of requirement with a much lighter mood than he had started off with. Perhaps it was Sirius' almost manic insistence he not be late, or maybe just the prospect of another prank; they had gone the entire start of the year with zero antics whatsoever. Whatever the cause James was outside the room of requirement, not thinking anything really, when the door swung open. Slowly and cautiously he entered the room unsure of what to expect. Nonetheless James barely contained his shock when he saw Lily sitting on the floor in front of him.

Was she shocked? Yes. Was she surprised? Honestly, no. Lily was always hoping Remus would stay above the ridiculousness of his friends, but she was never truly surprised when he participated in the gang's shenanigans. Lily, rather disgustedly, decided to leave the gaping idiot in front of her when the door slammed shut behind James.

"What on earth is going on here?" She demanded of the still dazed boy.

"I, I really don't know," he started slowly, "Sirius said…" he trailed off looking ashamed at himself, "Sirius said to meet him here." James looked up, voice gaining confidence, "I knew Sirius was up to something, he must have planned this!"

"I don't care who planned this, I'm leaving" Lily huffed, brushing aside James, but when she reached the door it disappeared leaving no exit. In its place appeared an elegantly written note. It read:

 _James and Lily, it is I, Remus, (AND ME SIRIUS!) who have brought you here. The room of requirement will only open after the two of you have sorted your feelings out. Now, I know you are both shaking your heads in disgust, "What feelings?" you may be saying in incredulous tones, but we know better. James, literally everyone knows your feelings, and Lily, I dare say I know you well enough to know you're keeping something under the surface. Whether it ends well or not the room WILL open once the two of you have aired things out and come to a conclusion of how to proceed, because as your friends we could not stand to see this tomfoolery go on any longer. So, the sooner you two stop prancing around the mulberry bush the sooner we all get to go to sleep._

Lily could hardly fathom what she was reading, James took the note from her and read it to himself, and Lily prepared herself mentally. She knew it would be a very long night.

James thought this might be the first time ever he had been upset by a prank. How could his friends do this to him? He was completely and utterly baffled by the stupidity of the whole situation. However, he knew pouting wouldn't get out of the room and kicking Remus' ass any faster, so he did what he did best; James talked.

"Alrighty, I'll go first." He started. "I've liked you for as long as I can remember, and despite attempts not to, I still do. End of story"

"Oh yeah, like it's that simple" Lily snorted.

"Yeah, actually for me it is," James piped up, "what I never understood was why it wasn't for you, do you like me or no?" His voice had grown steadily louder as he stared her in the eye for the first time since the yule ball.

Lily hadn't responded. After a couple seconds of tense eye contact she turned away and walked to the corner of the room, comfortably arranged with plush pillows and a small table with water and crackers on it. She deflected the question, "clearly Remus knew we would be in here for the long haul" she said, pointing to the refreshments. James appeared to deflate a little, and then made his way over to where she was standing.

"That seems to be the problem doesn't it," he sighed, "our friends know us too well."

Lily stole a glance at James, something she had been denying herself since the start of the year, and noticed how tires James looked. But there was something else too, a maturity that seemed to take a hold of his features. He looked up and she quickly diverted her gaze. She pulled one of her carefully arranged pillows and held it to her chest, as though it would serve as a barrier between her and the unwanted emotions surfacing. She sighed audibly and leaned back.

How could he have said something so stupid! James knew Lily would only crush his feelings, but he couldn't staunch the words from flowing out. It was foolish and embarrassing and… relieving? Suddenly it was out there, not as a joke or a half serious sentiment covering his true feelings, but the truth. The full truth of how he felt was out in the universe and the only thing he could do was wait for Lily to respond.

James hadn't said a word. They had been sitting in the room for what felt like hours, and Lily proposed they at least try to get some rest.

"Well then may I at least have some pillows?" James smiled tiredly.

Lily shrugged and held out some of the comfy pillows towards James, and found herself shocked when his fingers brushed against hers. Oddly enough she found herself saddened when he pulled away swiftly from the momentary connection. Lily watched him set up his sleeping area on the other side of the room and rolled over. It was funny, mere minutes ago she could have passed out with her eyes open, but now that she tried she couldn't seem to sleep. Why did James affect her this way? Nobody else made her feel quite so much. He made her so angry, but there was so much more.

"You're an asshole you know." She mumbled without turning over.

"Tell me something I don't know." James replies, voice clearly muffles by pillows.

Lily sat up and stared at him. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" she snapped. "One second you'll be sweet and wonderful, and have me completely convinced I'm in love with you; the next you'll be a sarcastic ass and I always end up feeling like a fool!"

James sloughed off his blankets and turned towards her. "You're in love with me?" He muttered incredulously.

"Of course that's the only thing you heard." Lily sighed putting her head in her knees. She started sobbing quietly, her exhaustion had returned and she couldn't believe she had just admitted her feelings to Potter. Slowly she felt a light pressure wrap around her shoulders, and she leaned into the presence beside her.

"I'm so sorry Lily," James started, "I know I'm an idiot, and it's no excuse but I never wanted you to see me as vulnerable."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Lily snorted into his shoulder.

"Like I said, I can be a real wanker."

Lily looked up into James eyes and once more saw the tenderness and maturity there. For once she didn't turn away. "Yeah, you can." She smiled.

The two sat there. Wrapped in one another, smiling, they didn't even notice the door to the room open.

 **A.N. Cont'd. Sorry about the absurdly long wait between chapters, I guess I just didn't want to face finishing my last two chapters. I could give a billion excuses, performances, finals, s** **imply forgetting this exists… All I can say is thank you for your patience, and I hope the final chapters make up for the time off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- This is it. The final chapter. A significant chunk of time has passed since the last chapter and it is now the end of the year. I am so thankful for everyone who has read this, my first, fanfic. I have loved, and despised, this glorious project, and I hope you all love this finished product as much as I do. As always I own nothing, but I have adored pretending I do!**

Remus looked around at his friends. Who'd have thought the end of school might be something other than relieving? Although he would not be sorry to be rid of the stress of classes Remus really would miss the school. The last couple of months had been like a dream. After James and Lily got together (And Sirius said Remus's plan wouldn't work, HA) Remus and Sirius became less cautious of their own relationship. It was nice not having to hide all the time and James's reaction was far less intense than they feared it may have been, no doubt thanks in part to Lily. The marauders had a good run, and setting off fireworks in Slughorns office on the final days of exams gave them a truly inspired idea. It was the last night at Hogwarts, and instead of packing like responsible young adults they ended up in the astronomy tower.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lily asked nervously while climbing up the stairs.

"Pffft," Pete snorted, "What'll they do, expel us? We've already graduated!"

"Trust me," Remus chuckled at his friends, dully lit by the light of their wands, "This will be appreciated by all."

Lily shrugged and smiled nervously slipping her hand into James's. Sirius was the last one to make it up to the tower, and his smile seemed to illuminate the whole tower. He carried with him a large brown box.

"Alright," Remus started as they all shuffled to their spots, "does everyone have their papers?"

Sirius grinned, "I'll go first." He took out the slip of paper and read the hastily scrawled intention on it. "My hope for the future is that Minnie never forgets the love we once shared."

Lily rolled her eyes before reading hers, "I hope next year's Prefects don't have to deal with a bunch of bleeding idiots like you lot making their lives a mess."

Looking nervous James cleared his throat and started, "I hope Lily doesn't kick my ass when I ask if she'll move in with me?"

The laughter from the previous wishes immediately quieted and all eyes turned to Lily expectantly. Barely visible in the dim light were tears glistening on Lily's cheeks.

"Of course I'll kick your ass," She laughed, "But that doesn't mean I won't say yes!"

The terse silence broke and buoyed Pete, "I hope the legacy of the marauders continues, I hid our map in Filch's office for future trouble maker extraordinaires."

Finally all eyes turned to Remus. "I know that we will all find success and happiness," he started looking towards Sirius, "And I hope that we find it with one another." He then leaned forward and pulled out a small firecracker from the box. The rest followed suit, lighting the firecrackers and burning the intentions with the wick. Setting them down they stood back and saw the sky illuminated with their hope for the future.


End file.
